


sitting on a clifftop being complete fucking fools (in love) (thats the catch)

by apocalypticTaco



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), The Homestuck Epilogues, idk what else to tag this OH I KNOW nvm, the most SACCHARINE sweetness thatll give you cavities. but in the good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaco/pseuds/apocalypticTaco
Summary: The sky is a harmonic medley of colors.Red, violet, and blue surround the lowering sun and bathe the sky in a deep, warm hue.Actually, fuck that. Maybe that’stooromantic of a description. The sky looks more like a slathering of pigments that are haphazardly, yet gently painted across the sky as if a spectacularly talented toddler was up there, going batshit with finger paints.While the sun slowly gives way to the darkening sky, the lasting rays of light highlight a certain clifftop where two particularly stupid boys are sitting next to each other.(One could say they’re in love.)





	sitting on a clifftop being complete fucking fools (in love) (thats the catch)

The sky is a harmonic medley of colors.  
Red, violet, and blue surround the lowering sun and bathe the sky in a deep, warm hue.  
Actually, fuck that. Maybe that’s too romantic of a description. The sky looks more like a slathering of pigments that are haphazardly, yet gently painted across the sky as if a spectacularly talented toddler was up there, going batshit with finger paints.

While the sun slowly gives way to the darkening sky, the lasting rays of light highlight a certain clifftop where two particularly stupid boys are sitting next to each other.  
(One could say they’re in love.)  
Dave drapes his cape over Karkat, a daily routine whenever the breeze was just a bit too cold, and Karkat shows his thanks by uprooting a nearby dandelion and eating it.  
Trolls are a wonderfully confusing species.  
The sight of Karkat makes Dave’s heart skip a beat, and he takes a moment to marvel how he ever managed to get so lucky as to have a friend such as Karkat.  
Best friend.  
Boyfriend, actually. That part's still unbelievable in itself.  
Dave holds a breath for a few seconds longer than necessary. Here's to hoping all goes well with what he’s about to say. But knowing Dave, there’s only a certain limit of metaphors one can give and take before actually getting to the point.  


DAVE: can i uh  
DAVE: say something  
DAVE: i mean i say things all the time   
DAVE: just kind of flapping out my hole like some sort of distinguished fart  
DAVE: whatever hole im implying about to be dodged and slapped away   
DAVE: like the most intense of middle school gym games  
DAVE: ive never been to middle school so its not like i can draw from experience but with all of the highschool coming of age movies we watched it almost feels like i was there  
DAVE: the obscured guy in the corner  
DAVE: leaning on the wall  
DAVE: ignoring the cacophony of terrified screams and the sound of foam balls descending from the side like a glorious tsunami of impending concussion inducers  
DAVE: blurs of red and orange surrounding your periphery with the occasional cheer of someone catching the ball like a fuckin boss  
DAVE: the crowd goes wild   
DAVE: theres a slam dunk and shit  
DAVE: fuck i think thats actually baseball   
DAVE: hell if i know sports are an enigma to the human brain and the candy to the eye  
DAVE: looking at tv all like ‘oh shit football players are hot’  
and you peer a little closer and its all just fuckin pixels  
DAVE: not to judge you if you do have a thing for 62 pixels scurrying around on a screen kicking around a similar blur of 5 black and white dots  
DAVE: i mean theres worse you could be into  
DAVE: not counting me though everyone knows im hot shit  
DAVE: and not just hot shit like im *the* shit  
DAVE: the coolest of turds all chillin up in a freezer  
DAVE: ready to be taken out and plopped onto a museum pedestal in awe of the turd that has achieved subzero temperatures  
DAVE: fucking tardigrades making a home on that humungoshit  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: okay that really wasnt a compliment in my case  
DAVE: and maybe i should stop talkin now if im just going to keep scrabbling myself into this hole that ive dug

KARKAT: YEAH, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD.

DAVE: but i did say i wanted to say something  
DAVE: well i did say things but they were the types of things that kinda come as a prerequisite to the actual things i want to say  
DAVE: no idea why but i guess ive gotten used to it  
DAVE: and maybe you have too?  
DAVE: man im sorry if ive been putting through all of this shit while completely beating up the bush until its all battered and begging for a breather  
DAVE: the leaves are ground into dust and it looks like a fucking tumbleweed at this point  
DAVE: drifting away  
DAVE: kind of like this topic fuck  
DAVE: okay  
DAVE: the thing  
DAVE: yeah the thing ive wanted to say

KARKAT: TAKE YOUR TIME, DAVE.   
KARKAT: I HATE TO POINT THIS OUT TO YOU BUT WE HAVE, QUITE LITERALLY, ALL THE FUCKING TIME IN THE WORLD.   
KARKAT: IF YOU AREN’T READY TO SAY SOMETHING, I’LL BE HERE. I MAY BE AN IMPATIENT, OBTUSE, SELF-AGGRANDIZING FUCK BUT WHATEVER YOU WANT TO OR DONT WANT TO SAY TAKES PRIORITY AND WE CAN SIT BACK AND DO WHAT YOU WANT.

DAVE: thanks babe my hearts all touched  
DAVE: and i do want to say   
DAVE: *the thing*  
DAVE: its just  
DAVE: god im trying to make up a metaphor about this but the closest i can get is to being constipated while trying to push out soup but even thats a fucking underestimation  
DAVE: and also disgusting  
DAVE: i think ive pushed past my daily quota of dirty jokes up to next week

KARKAT: GOOD. I’M FUCKING TIRED OF NUCLEAR WASTE BATHROOM JOKES.

DAVE: hey man dont hate on the natural cycle  
DAVE: its just doing its thing gyrating around to life

KARKAT: DAVE, THE THING? YOU’RE WALLOPING THE DESICCATED SHRUB AGAIN.

DAVE: okay yeah sorry

KARKAT: DON’T SAY SORRY, IDIOT. YOU DID NOTHING WRONG.

DAVE: alright alright   
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: the thing  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: okay here goes

DAVE: its been roughly 9 years since me and rose arrived on the meteor  
DAVE: flashes of green light and convoluted greetings and all  
and im not going to dwell on that for too long because thats not what im trying to talk about  
DAVE: but instead what happens after that  
DAVE: 7 years 9 months and 21 days ago with some hours and minutes give or take we started hanging out in can town  
DAVE: and the mayor made us work together on building the mall annex

KARKAT: I REMEMBER. HOW COULD I EVER FORGET THE WONDROUS MOMENT WHERE YOU TAUGHT ME HOW TO DO A “BARREL ROLL.”   
KARKAT: AND THEN PROMPTLY TEASED ME ABOUT MY FAVORITE NOVELS UNTIL I GOT MAD AND LEFT.

DAVE: okay yeah that wasnt the most memorable of times  
DAVE: i was an asshole  
DAVE: and you didnt talk to me for one week while i held back on apologizing to you two days after  
DAVE: but after that we just perpetually started hanging out like rancid magnets  
DAVE: two assholes being assholes together and somewhere indistinctly along the way i think we became less of holed up asses  
DAVE: and then you started making me smile  
DAVE: it was because your rants over a coffee machine were priceless but damn i dont remember the last time i *ever* smiled before that time  
DAVE: it was just a blank collage of heat and pesterlogs and overly pursed lips before you tread all over it and started shitting on vriska by saying she was more aggravating than the ass hairs one could pluck from a barkbeast and fuck that was hilarious   
DAVE: and then i started caring about you   
DAVE: and i started feeling… something  
DAVE: more  
DAVE: i mean i never realized it and i just thought caring about your best bro and making sure he sleeps well and is okay and is happy was like typical broship stuff nothing wrong with that  
DAVE: and amidst it all i was still a repressed dickbag who toned down the shitty scale of actions but still made mistakes nonetheless  
DAVE: until i guess i started caring about you too much to ignore it and pass it off only with a friendly connotation

DAVE: and that started the spiral of introspection and internalized issues i thought i had to deal with myself because like fuck i was gonna talk about it with rose and trolls didnt have that issue of internalized homophobia  
DAVE: but i suppose i underestimated you and i have no fucking idea how but you have this way  
DAVE: this annoying  
DAVE: eerie   
DAVE: *amazing* way  
DAVE: of knowing when im spouting bullshit and helping me through it  
DAVE: and it made me feel  
DAVE: cared about? cherished? fuck if i know emotions are a bitch  
and if i could say anymore im certain i could talk about it until this cliffside becomes a gentle hill  
DAVE: but frankly i dont wanna wait that long without grabbing some grub and i know that you dont want that either  
DAVE: so to cut to the end tldr and all that shit  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: i stepped onto the meteor convinced that it would be hell and that for three years i was going to be alone with my sanity barely held together by the strings of uninspired sick beats  
DAVE: three years later i walked out of the meteor with most of my sanity intact   
DAVE: and i stepped onto the lilypad fucking terrified   
DAVE: but i was holding your hand and it made me feel safe  
DAVE: and *you* make me feel safe  
DAVE: i mean not when you unleash thy nuclear hazards in the bathroom okay im kidding about that that was the worst time to make a joke im so sorry  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: recently ive been waking up   
DAVE: which isnt unusual on a daily basis  
DAVE: but before i used to wake up to fear coursing through my gut because i heard the sound of a note being tacked to the door  
DAVE: or id fall out of bed because i kept imagining my own dead selves piled on top of each other  
DAVE: but for the past few months  
DAVE: fuck even years  
DAVE: ive been waking up still yawning face to face with whatever limb youve managed to flail into my face during the night and id turn my head to see you pouting in your sleep like you were refused an ice cream cone  
DAVE: and i dont feel that  
DAVE: fear or stress or anything  
DAVE: and then before i know it im trying to climb back up the covers to get face to face with you and im smiling because youre right there next to me  
DAVE: (ok fuck dave deep breath)

DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: i kinda love you

DAVE: okay thats the understatement of the century and we havent even lived that long yet i might even say i pretty much adore you all things considered and its kind of all gushing out right now and i dont think i can stop much less *want* to be stopped  
DAVE: um  
DAVE: you mean so much to me  
DAVE: youre expressive and genuine and fuckin boisterous as shit   
DAVE: and you just go ahead being so vehemently emotional about everything and that kinda helped me feel like it was okay to spout off some sentimental feeling bullshit too   
DAVE: not that feelings are bullshit i think theyre pretty great especially when they come with you on a double dish combo  
DAVE: because as much as you hate and dont understand hearing it youre also a downright snack  
DAVE: and you have the ultimate cuddle form with a face that can make being angry look hella cute  
DAVE: and when youre thinking about something deep you get this pensive look where you bite your lower lip and scrunch your nose up and it unironically owns all of my uwus  
DAVE: sometimes i worry i dont make you as happy as you make me and then in the rare occasions that i wake up face to face with you and not you perpendicular to the bed because apparently youre a turbulent sleeper   
DAVE: you just squint your eyes open like you want to personally curse the sun out for interrupting your beauty sleep and when i can see you completely load yourself into reality you smile at me  
DAVE: and like what the shit dude a smile is a smile its just supposed to be a brief moment of giggles but goddamn you light up my insides  
DAVE: i dont mean arson i mean in the cheesy way where i want to recreate the notebook kiss scene with you despite me telling you weve overwatched it and you absolutely adoring and detesting it at the same time  
DAVE: youre just the best  
DAVE: and   
DAVE: uh  
DAVE: yeah  


Dave looks off to the side, his hand in Karkat's. (When did that happen?) Suddenly everything he just said seems to be suspended up in the air, drifting around like an alphabet soup of regrettable words and sucrose-laden actions.  


It’s a torturous eleven seconds of silence before Dave hears a sniffle coming from his right, and turns his head to find Karkat trying (and failing) to hide the tears running down his face. Karkat buries himself right into sweatertown and warbles, his hand holding Dave’s so tight Dave fears the circulation might cut off. Not that blood flow is Dave’s first priority at the moment.

DAVE: shit  
DAVE: oh shit fuck was it something i said  
KARKAT: YES, YOU GIANT FUCKING IDIOT!  
DAVE: oh   
DAVE: uh  
DAVE: um  
DAVE: well shit i sure did worry this far but i never considered planning it out  
DAVE: uh you dont have to like   
DAVE: say it back  
DAVE: if you dont want to i mean  
DAVE: (fuckfuck i knew it was too soon)  
DAVE: nbd or anything  
KARKAT: OH MY ***FUCKING*** *GOD*!!!!!!!!!!  


Karkat, with both absurd gentleness and rapid urgence, cups Dave’s cheeks and pulls him forward in a nose-crushing kiss. Dave sighs in relief and giggles against their pressed lips.  
It’s not a first kiss, their previous years intermingled with shy pecks and caring words and the occasional inappropriate moment where Dave thinks it’s fun to try and lick Karkat’s ear. But still. After all that time, Dave’s shades still press awkwardly against his nose bridge, Karkat makes the mistake of forgetting to breathe, and they’re both smiling too wide to stop.  
It still harbors the same joy that they first felt of the realisation that their feelings were reciprocated, and that there wasn’t a need to hold back soft gazes and doting sighs inside anymore.  
It’s more of an absurdly long peck sprinkled with laughs and stale Dorito breath than anything else, and it’s perfect.  
They pull apart. Dave pokes Karkat's forehead and he yelps, Dave in turn leaning back and laughing. Karkat's eyes are soft and slightly wet, gazing at Dave like he's personally responsible for bringing this...unimaginable amount of joy into his life. Maybe he is.  
  
KARKAT: DAVE.  
KARKAT: DAVE FUCKING STRIDER.  
KARKAT: WITH MY UTMOST SINCERITY AND ADORATION, YOU WHOLLY OBLIVIOUS, UNRESERVEDLY RIDICULOUS, THICK FUCKING DUNDERCRAP.  
KARKAT: I KINDA LOVE YOU, TOO.  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this around one week after the epilogue because i need that sucrose sustenance to keep me going and the candy epilogue definitely didnt cut it lmao 
> 
> but all that aside i hope you enjoyed it!! its finals week for me so any bit of a kudos or comment will absolutely make my day. i mean it theres no other thing that gives me greater dopamine than seeing my email go "comment on-" its like the endorphins rush into my brain and my personal atlas burden got lifted for a joyous five minutes or so while i cry because someone liked my stuff enough to say anything jdskfdjaskllds also if yall have read my other fic (songs made on the meteor) ill be updating that soon too im just lethargic  
> remember to self care and have a good day c:


End file.
